


Price of Freedom

by Azhwi, LosttotheHoping



Series: The Convict and the Heiress [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Princess Hinata, Tournaments, prize bride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/pseuds/Azhwi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where women are but a prize to be won, Hinata-hime has made the choice to spare her sister from fate. Thus landing Hinata into the pile of loot claimed by a certain albino.</p><p>Her family is never going to live this one down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tournament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LosttotheHoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/gifts).



> There is clearly too few Hidan/Hinata stories in the world.

As soon as the fight was called, Hidan was jumping backwards, literally feet over head. His opponent was some posh, pampered knight from the King’s Guard, supposedly quite the ladies’ man. And reportedly a decent fighter.

Well, they’d see. For now, Hidan kept out of his reach, the meager knife in his hand all that stood between him and the knight’s sword. Around them, the crowd roared. Some in the knight’s favor, others neutral but bloodthirsty all the same. None cheered for him. Hidan tuned them out, watching the knight.

The man surged forward, armour slowing him. They’d offered Hidan armour too, of course, but he’d turned it down. He _really_ didn’t need such sloppy shit making him clumsy. And anyway, he was both smaller and quicker than his opponent. There wasn’t a chance he was letting the guy get a hit in.

He could fake it though.

The man thrust his sword in. Hidan shifted his stance just _so_ , letting the blade slice through his his shirt, and pretended to lose his footing. The knight cried out in perceived victory, predictably following it up. He went forward, and—

There was a shocked cry when Hidan abruptly rolled and leapt in and up, his knife sliding easily into the soft spot at the neck. The knight’s eyes widened, meeting Hidan’s. Hidan grinned widely. “Fuck you!” he snarled, pulled the knife out, and knocked the knight back.

The man’s helmet rolled, and Hidan lunged forward, sinking his weapon to the hilt into the enemy’s skull. He ignored the rushing arterial spray, barely noticing how it peppered his face, and withdrew the knife.

Silence descended, and Hidan held up his blade with a roar. “Bring it on, BITCH!”

xXx

The outraged crowd made their protests as Hinata felt the back of her chair hit her bare back. Or rather, it was probably her skin that made contact, not the other way around. Chairs being simple pieces of wood.

She didn’t breathe until the splattered man was escorted from the sands. When she did, the acrid smell of Hanabi’s lunch made itself known. Hinata made a point of closing her eyes. The noon day sun was so very bright.

Her sister should not have stayed. Hanabi should have gone home. Away from this.

A shadow fell over her, and Hinata tensed. “Father.”

He didn’t mince words. “Retract your words, daughter.” If she thought he was a kind man, Hinata would have heard a thread of worry in his voice.

Snapping her eyes open, she gazed up her father. “I won’t. They are my words.” And of all the things in this world, he could not take those, not like he could her sister.

“This is Hanabi’s fate, not yours.”

Even as they were, bathed in the full heat of the high summer sun, Hinata felt cold. “Fates are fickle, father,” she said softly. Her regard falling upon the men who were taking away the fallen knight.

Her father responded with a sharp jerk of the head. “You want to be married that badly, Hinata?” he hissed.

To that? No. But... “I have my reasons, and even now, they have not changed.” Lifting her eyes, she turned her head towards the near silent sobs. “Father, send her home, please.” Hinata wasn’t sure if this was to be one of the first or the last favour she would ask of him.

“No.” A request denied. “She will go to our tent and stay there, but she will not be sent away. Do not presume to tell me what to do with my youngest.”

And with a brush of cloth, her lord and father Hiashi left her. A sharp word had a servant hurrying to help a protesting—weak but still protesting—Hanabi to her feet.

The older sister turned her head away as the youngest cried out, “Sister! You can’t—!” Needless to say, Hanabi was rushed from the enclosure before she was able to voice more. The Hyuuga were discrete if nothing else.

As she felt the stares of those around her, Hinata’s chin tilted up. She would not cringe from her duty now. A promise was made. _Her_ words had been spoken.

Hanabi would be safe.

xXx

Two hours later came his next fight. He’d even got to watch one of his fellow prisoners get slaughtered like a pig on a post. Fucker had deserved it, too.

 _Teach him to steal my lunch_. Hidan had ended up having to thief food from a guard. Which, really, hadn’t been _that_ difficult... especially since the bastard had been dozing off.

It wasn’t Hidan’s fault that the guy’d left his food so close!

Now he stood opposite a fellow prisoner, and Hidan felt a bit regretful. He _liked_ this guy. “May the best asshole win,” the albino declared with a jaunty salute.

Across from him, Tobi grinned. “Tobi’s a good boy, but Tobi will still win.”

“Yeah. Right. ‘Good’,” Hidan cackled.

The fight was called, and they circled. Cautious, watchful. Tobi feinted. Hidan pretended to, and ignored the sting of Tobi’s blade as he went through with the attack. Tobi yelped and barely avoided injury.

“Hahah! Hidan, you’re _bleeding_!” the dark-haired man declared joyfully.

“You’re such a sadistic little bitch,” Hidan replied, and shifted his knife to his left hand.

It seemed, in that brief moment, that the atmosphere changed. Hidan turned into a whole new animal. Tobi dropped all pretense of innocence. A long hour and a half later, both were circling, breathless, and covered in blood. Both of their blood.

Tobi smiled faintly. “You could give in,” he suggested, hopefully.

Rolling his eyes, Hidan darted in, stopped just out of reach, and dodged the other’s counter. “Fuck you and the horse you rode in with, you useless little cunt.” He rolled his shoulders. “Winning means freedom. You know that. Don’t waste my time with that bullshit. Seriously.”

His answer was a sharp giggle, and Tobi surged forward. His knife sank into the muscle of Hidan’s shoulder, and Hidan’s buried itself into Tobi’s stomach. They both dropped to their knees, and Tobi was still smiling. “So does dying.”

In the next instant, Hidan slit his former almost-friend’s throat, making the mercy killing look merciless. “Good luck in the next life, you kinky bastard,” he muttered, and let the guards take him.

xXx

“—nata-chan!”

She allowed herself one blink, before whipping her head around in shock. “Naruto-san?”

Her friend frowned at her, his lips thinning. “Get out of that chair, Hinata-chan.”

Oh... _Oh..._ Her father was a crafty one. He had _told_. Shaking her head, she stayed in her seat. “No.”

Now the blond strode forward, ignoring all the attention he drew, a sun over the flowers of the earth. And for all her denials, Hinata was one of them. He stood, stooped over her shoulder, his lips just barely a breath away from her ear. “Why are you here? Where is _Hanabi-chan_?”

Did none of them understand? For a wild moment, Hinata cringed back, the urge to slap the Senju’s latest acquisition. He was her friend! Wasn’t it obvious?

Her thoughts must have been apparent to him, because Naruto sighed. “I could have done something. You didn’t have to—” He waved a hand at the blood and sweat, the stink of spilt entrails upon the sand. “ _This_ isn’t necessary.”

“I—I didn’t have time, Naruto-san.” Curse her stuttering! Sucking in a level breath, she focused on the guards as they chained the gate closed again. “I promised myself to this.”

Her lungs seized as the blond knelt in front of her. Whispers erupted in the stands around them as Naruto gazed up into her wide eyes. “And what about me?” he asked, hands resting on either side of her knees.

“Wha—Naruto! Get up!” He couldn’t do this to her. Not now. Not here. A childhood fantasy thrown into the spotlight of the entire stadium. Was he insane? “This has nothing to do with you!”

“Doesn’t it?” He wasn’t budging.

Tamping down on the ridiculous wish to kick her dear _beloved_ friend in the chin, Hinata narrowed her eyes. “You question me?”

A twitch of the lips betrayed his instinctual response, but he shook his head. “Obviously. This doesn’t make sense. This isn’t _you_.”

“And you know me so well, don’t you Naruto-san.” The bitter frustrated edge that lined those words made Hinata cringe, but...

Naruto’s eyes widened, and she believed the blond had finally caught on. Now, at least he could be the support she so dearly needed—”I’ll enter.”

 _What_? “You’ll what?” _Click_. “No!”

The youngest of the Senju grinned as he rose to his feet. “I’ll win this, you’ll see. Then, you won’t have to worry.”

Someone... Anyone... Stop him! “Naruto-san, I don’t want—Please reconsider!”

“Nope!” That blond head shook, grin still present.

Half-turning in her chair, Hinata watched as he near _sprang_ down the steps towards the fighter’s arena. _Oh no.._. “Jiraya-sama!” she cried out desperately.

Surely, Naruto’s godfather would stop him.

xXx

Hidan was in the middle of a rather delicious—filched—meal of turkey, bread and water, when he realized he was being watched. Crimson eyes lifted, catching sight of the pale slip of a child standing just beyond the reach of the light.

 _Come to see the beast, eh?_ He grinned at her and took a vicious bite of a breast. “See somethin’ you like, girly?”

She cringed back at first, but there was clearly something hard up her ass, because she stepped back. White fingers, hardly touched by toil or sun, curled around the black iron bars. “You _can’t win_!” she hissed, milky eyes narrowing.

He paused, blinking at her, and then burst out laughing. “You been watching those fucking fights? Or do you just live in your goddamned head, kid? I’m gonna fuckin’ slaughter them all.”

“But you _can’t_ ,” she protested, her face twisting into a scowl. “I saw what you did! You can’t marry her!” Knuckles stood out as she tightened her grip. “You’ll kill her!”

“The hell’re you—” He stopped, giving her his own glower. “The fuck are you bitching about now?”

The brat blinked once, and then her eyes went wide. “You don’t know...” If possible, she went _paler_. Shaking her head, she let go of the bars and backed away. “Nothing, never mind.”

A slow grin spread across his face at her abrupt retreat. “Marry who?” he asked, dementedly delighted. _This should be good for a laugh, if nothing else._

Cheeks flushing pink, the girl glared at him. “You don’t need to know.” She crossed her arms, grimacing. “Wouldn’t care anyway.”

“Tch. Probably right. I bet she’s an ugly bitch with no teeth,” he replied blandly, and took a bite of bread, as if that was that. However, he’d already started counting down.

There was a sharp breath... “Yes,” she ground out, “very ugly. And a horror to live with... You’re better off not even looking at her.”

He snickered. “Kid, you’re _really_ bad at this, you realize that? Seriously.” Picking up his wooden mug of water, he raised it to her. “See ya tomorrow, _gaki_.”

“Shut _up_!” the kid hissed, face even redder than before. “I hope you die!” With that final outburst, she spun around and ran, footsteps silent on the packed earth.

“Ten ryou says she’s related,” one of the other two remaining criminals said, prompting snickers.

Hidan guzzled the water, and set down his mug. “You’re on, bitch.”

xXx

Walking out into the ring, Hidan barely glanced at his opponent before searching the crowd. The girl from before was nowhere in sight, though. _Shame_.

And he didn’t actually see the child’s older look-alike until _after_ the fight. The woman sat amongst cushions, staring down at the arena with an ashen face. She barely seemed to breathe as the guards detached from the walls, advancing on the sole survivor of the round.

He smirked and ducked the big, burly men, before weaving his way over. Today’s knife was then thrust into the wood right in front of where she sat. “And she said you were _ugly_ ,” he drawled.

She blinked once before her eyes blew wide, so much like her younger counterpart had done. Instead of retreating, the lady half rose from her seat. “You didn’t _touch_ her.” Same tones of righteous fury too.

Leering wide as the guards loomed behind him, he didn’t fight their grasp. “Not _her_ I wanna touch,” he retorted, just as he was heaved backwards.

“Apologies, Hinata-sama!” the men chorused.

Hidan mouthed the name.

Frowning at him, the pale woman turned her eyes to the guard on his left. “Apology accepted. No harm was done.”

The men bowed, and roughly forced Hidan to do the same, before hauling him off. _It just gets better and better!_

He was definitely winning this tournament.

xXx

“He’s _winning_ and you’re just going to sit there and let Hinata-chan _marry_ him!”

Hinata paused in the shadows within the fabric walls of the tent. The day’s events had drained her of any will to fight, never mind argue. Seeing Naruto was one of the last things she wanted tonight.

“I did not _let_ Hinata volunteer. That was never an option for her to take. And if you are to throw stones, examine yourself first!” What was father trying to do?

There was a bang—Naruto must have hit the table. “What do you mean by that?”

“The Senju are the ones to _invite_ the prisoners to this tournament,” Hiashi said, voice deceptively level. “For entertainment, for _blood_.”

Hidden from view, Hinata closed her eyes. It did nothing to block out the strangled sound from Naruto. “I couldn’t stop it; no one told me!”

“And obviously you are no good to anyone,” Hiashi scoffed. “You can’t even stop one girl from marrying a savage.”

“Yeah, well, Hinata-chan was just—”

Oh no... “Naruto-san!” Hinata stepped through into the dining area. “Good evening.”

Her blond friend spun around, eyes wide, mouth mercifully shut. Beyond him, seated at the head of the table, her father raised an eyebrow.

“Hinata-chan! I was just...” Naruto shook himself. “You have to step down! You saw that man! What if he wins?”

Silly Naruto. Dear Naruto. “Then I marry him.”

Her father sniffed, but didn’t look away. Her friend in the meanwhile seemed to have swallowed a frog. “But _why_?”

“I promised, Naruto-san,” she said.

xXx

“Forfeit the tournament, and you shall be compensated. Refuse, and I kill you now.”

Blinking, Hidan looked up from his perch on his pallet of hay. “Wanna go a round, princess? Fine by me,” he replied, sitting up and smirking.

Pearl eyes narrowed. “Then you will not yield?” the boy standing on the other side of the bars demanded.

“Nope.” Hidan jumped to his feet, the chains on them rattling ominously. “She chickenin’ out, then? Just like a noble to be a fucking _pussy_.”

The boy stiffened, countenance becoming downright _icy_. “Retract that statement.”

The albino paused a beat, pretending to seriously consider that. “Hmmmm... Nah.” He wiggled his brows. “So, you gonna try and fuckin’ kill me, or talk my ear off, bitch?”

There was a moment of silence that followed, before the boy reached into his sleeve. Hidan tensed, and barely avoided getting his own knife stuck in his foot. The knife he’d given Hinata. “Pick it up.”

Confused, Hidan looked down at it, then up at the boy. “... why?”

“Because I will not kill an unarmed man.”

Hidan balked. “And how d’you know you can fucking kill me in the first place, you bastard?!” he snarled, taking a step. “I’ll rip your pretty fucking face off!”

“Pick it up.”

“Fuck you!” And if his damn chains weren’t keeping him near the pallet, he’d go over and punch that haughty look off the little pussy’s face. Teach _him_ to underestimate Hidan!

Pearl eyes narrowed further. “Pick it up.”

xXx

Weren’t the Hyuuga discrete? They _had_ been. Maybe this generation received all the talent and none of the common sense to use it. Hinata gazed at her sister first until the girl squirmed and then stared at her cousin.

“Both of you?” With a sigh, she sat down on her bed and cradled her head in her hands. “One after another,” Hinata added with a groan. “No wonder he singled me out that day. And every day after.”

“He’s an uncouth beast, and needs to be put down like one,” Neji sneered, seething. Even after several tries, Hidan had refused to pick up the knife. To do so would have meant death for the prisoner, whether Neji killed him or not, since Neji himself was a noble. And Neji’s honor prevented him from killing an unarmed man.

It did not, however, prevent him from ‘beating the snot out of a mouthy little pain-in-the-ass’.

Shaking her head, Hinata bit back a hysterical giggle. Now of all times, her family was rising up to protect her. Even her father, who was away at yet _another_ dinner with the Senju. “And Hanabi had to put herself through such _embarrassment_.”

“Shut _up_ , neechan.”

Ah yes. Sisterly affection. Hinata lifted her head to smile at her little sister.

Neji wasn’t amused. “You need to give this up, Hinata-sama,” he said stonily. “Tomorrow is the last set of fights. Whomever wins... wins _you_. Like an item. A _trophy_.” He looked particularly irritated as he added, “And that’s all you will be to him.”

“What was it he said?” Hinata murmured, lifting a brow. “‘Just like a noble’?” An upraised hand stalled her cousin’s response. “I can’t step down, Neji-san. If I do... then it will be Hanabi at the altar. I will not allow that.”

The younger girl shifted, hands twisting in the light fabric of her skirt. “But Naruto said that...” Hanabi trailed off at the reappearance of Hinata’s smile.

“Naruto says and promises many things,” she agreed, “but in this case, he was too late. I have already taken your place.”

Her cousin was frowning at Hanabi, as if this was somehow her fault. “Fate cannot be changed,” he muttered. “Her fate has been writ. You are struggling foolishly and vainly, Hinata-sama.”

She couldn’t help it; Hinata rolled her eyes. “But my name is on the ‘prize’ list, Neji-san. What if it is _my_ fate to be wed before Hanabi? How can you say what is meant to be?”

“The least you could have done was to get Naruto to propose!” Hanabi said abruptly.

Shocked, the older sibling stared at her. “We were children then!” Hinata protested. “Besides, he’s... not interested.”

“You were hardly older than I am now,” her sister snapped back, “and I _was_ due to be wed in two weeks. He certainly looked interested before Hidan was.”

Neji nodded quickly. “She is correct. Besides, Naruto-sama is a far better suitor for your station, Hinata-sama. Wed _him_. At least he isn’t a criminal!”

“You two...” Shaking her head, Hinata gave Hanabi a reproachful look. “It’s no use, and you know it.”

Her sister bit her lip, swiping a hand across her eyes. “We... There has to be _something_.”

“I’ll assassinate him,” Neji offered, likely a last ditch effort in what was clearly a losing battle.

She had to smile at that. “I’d appreciate that, Neji-san.” Then she had to focus on the youngest Hyuuga as the girl finally broke down sobbing and flew into Hinata’s open arms. Wrapping love and comfort around Hanabi, the bride-to-be gazed up at the would-be assassin. “But it’s best if you didn’t.”

xXx

His last opponent was young. Very young. The ‘knight’ couldn’t have been older than fifteen. Hidan cut him down ruthlessly, but not easily. There was, after all, a _reason_ the boy was Hidan’s last opponent.

The fight was long, and bloody, and gruesome. In the end, the albino was barely standing, let alone _conscious_. He scarcely noticed when his hand was thrust into the air by someone, and he was declared winner.

The crowd roared, with both approval and protest. Some were happy just for the blood, while others objected to his prisoner status.

 _Ex-criminal_ , he thought numbly as the world spun around him. _Blood loss. A lot of blood loss..._

Something large, heavy and made of gold was pressed into his hands, and it was all he could do not to topple over. One did not collapse in the middle of a public place; he could get killed that way.

The Senju clan head stepped over, and put a hand on Hidan’s shoulder. He jerked away, stumbling back, and the man steadied him. He let go quickly, and did not try to touch Hidan again, to the albino’s relief.

“And now... your prize, Hidan,” the man was saying. “You are officially free of all charges against you, and Hyuuga Hinata is yours.”

Hinata. His crimson gaze lifted, dazedly taking in the woman still in the stands, and he blinked. _Too much blood..._ The trophy tumbled from fingers that suddenly wouldn’t work, but he managed a grin. “I’m free.”

He quickly followed the trophy to the ground.

xXx


	2. Unfettered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan is free, but now he just has to decide what to do with Hinata. Well, he has ideas... but whether she goes along with them is up to her.

Somehow, Hinata knew time spent with her fiancé before their wedding would involve having both Neji and half a dozen guards. She just hadn’t imagined that Neji would be glowering from across the room and _all_ the guards would be in a similar disposition dispersed within the _same_ room.

Looking down at the pale man stretched out on the bed, swathed from head to toe in spotting strips of linen, she—again—tried to calm the rapid beating of her heart.

He was a free man now. There were no chains, no death sentence, no crime to hold him down.

And she was frightened.

There was a brief moment in which she noticed the change in his breathing, and then he was sitting up straight in the bed, eyes open and darting around. Then he groaned and doubled over the wound in his stomach. “Son of a fucking monkey,” he whined. “Owww... That huuurrrtttsss...”

She blinked from her new spot three feet away. One hand was already raised, gesturing for the guards to step back. “You... shouldn’t sit up,” Hinata said cautiously. “Talking probably doesn’t help either.”

To her surprise, he actually _giggled_ at that. “Awww, man, take all the fun outta fucking _life_ , why don’t you,” he drawled, peeking up at her through the haphazard mess that was his untrimmed hair. “Say, you think they’ll try to kill me if I kiss ya?”

Not even bothering to check, Hinata nodded. “Yes.” Because a mere tap to his midsection would cause so much internal bleeding... She blinked again. Had she said that out loud?

He snorted inelegantly. “I’m made of tougher shit than that, Hinata.” He slowly uncurled and glanced around, eying the guards curiously. “Six... seven... eight... damn, princess, I didn’t know you loved me so fucking much.”

“ _Please_ give me a reason to attack you,” Neji replied flatly.

Perhaps allowing her cousin to stand guard had been a... blunder. On the other hand, the constant bickering seemed to be familiar. Almost like Naruto and his friend Sasuke.

For a third time, Hinata blinked, only this time she turned her head to hide the smile. Naruto would be offended for a minute. Sasuke, however, would not speak to her until they were both under the ground.

“I wouldn’t wanna make ya happy,” Hidan was responding in the meantime, rubbing his stomach. “Hey. Hinata.” When she glanced at him, he gave another pointed glance around. “There any clothes?” Pause. “Besides what I’m wearin’?”

Relieved at the plain request, she nodded, gesturing at the trunk at the foot of the bed. “I’ve been told there are several sizes to choose from. Um...” Eyeing the way he immediately shifted his weight, Hinata realized something. “I’ll leave you to change. If you need anything, Neji knows where I am.”

Neji snorted, and Hidan shot him an unreadable look. “They gotta fucking be here while I’m changing?” he asked, frowning at Hinata.

“Yes,” Neji retorted, eyes narrowing at the albino.

 _Men_. “No,” she said to Hidan. “No,” she repeated to Neji, walking over and grabbing his sleeve. “The guards will be _outside in the hall_.”

And so Hidan was left to change, unattended.

xXx

And ten minutes later, he was dropping out the window onto the balcony one level down. He landed heavily, and grimaced, rubbing his bandaged side, then peered around in the muted light of dusk.

 _Free_. It thrummed through his veins, sang in his head, a concordant symphony of pure bliss. He was free! And the night was his...

Smirking, Hidan climbed down to the ground level, landing amongst bushes with a soft grunt. From there, he slipped through the darkness, pausing only long enough to swipe an unattended coin pouch off a fountain.

The nearest tavern wasn’t particularly hard to find, and he even wrapped up his hair to disguise himself. It was the hair that always got him spotted. _Maybe I should think about dyes..._

Clothing dye to change the color?

Inside the building, the noise was loud, and the tournament was the thing of discussion. Notably Hidan’s win. “One of the most bloody things I’ve seen in a while,” one drunkard was yelling, gesturing with a half-full pint of rum.

Hidan smirked as he skirted the crowd and took the darkest corner of the room. Soon enough, a barmaid scurried over. “What can I getya?”

“A pint of ale,” Hidan said, somewhat gleefully. “And something to eat.”

She held out a hand pointedly, and he plopped a couple coins in it. “Comin’ right up!” she drawled, and disappeared back into the crowd.

 _Ahhh, yeah. This is the life_ , he thought, reclining in his seclusion. Freedom.

xXx

When she received the summons to meet her fiance, Hinata honestly thought that her father had taken advantage of the albino’s disappearance and had wrangled a proposal out of Naruto. It would have been horribly awkward, as she would never know if he was marrying her out of love or necessity. In any case, she wasn’t worried. It wasn’t like she really had a choice in the matter.

So when she walked into the hall and saw white hair and not blond, she paused.

 _He came back_?

Not to mention he looked like crap. Or possibly hung over. Or both. “Yo, Hinata,” he greeted, not even bothering to stand from where he’d flopped down on the floor. “Don’t suppose you know any hangover remedies? That work?”

Her father was nowhere to be seen, and as the only witness were two guards who were trying their best not to stare, Hinata allowed herself a small smile. “It tastes horrible,” she warned him, sitting down in a chair a few feet away. Two to three arm lengths away seemed like a safe distance. God knew what she would do if he ever closed the distance. Their wedding was going to be... awkward.

Chuckling, he thunked his head back against the wall and winced. “That’s alright,” he replied. “If it works, I’m willing to fucking _deal_ with it.”

“Then you are here... only because no one else would sell you one?”

“Huh? Well, that’s part of it,” he muttered. “Less the ‘wouldn’t sell me’ and more ‘wouldn’t work’.”

Considering where he had likely tried to buy the cures, that wasn’t surprising. _I am being amazingly calm about having a former convict as a fiance._ Most likely because she didn’t think he would actually go through with the wedding. _I’m hardly ‘worldly’ enough_.

“I’ll get the cure,” she murmured absently, mind running over the various consequences of having an engagement nulled before it was even begun. It should be simple, but she doubted it would be.

Hidan was scowling when she got back, one hand rubbing at his forehead. He must have seen movement out of the corner of his eye, because he looked up and attempted a smirk. “Welcome back, sexy.”

The comment pulled a frown from her, and she walked towards him, stopping just out of reach. “Thank you,” she cautiously replied before asking, “Will you be disappearing again?” Hinata held out the small clay bottle.

“Awww, did ya miss me?” he asked back, taking it eagerly. “Don’t worry, sweet cheeks. I won’t abandon you.”

The albino had enough time to uncork the bottle and down the entire brew before Hinata was able to respond. “I’m sorry, but... why not?” A small clinical part of her mind noticed that it was difficult to draw a full breath.

He lowered the now empty bottle, blinking up at her. “Cause I fucking decided not to, do I _need_ another damn reason?”

Backing away, she shook her head. “No, of course not, but...” Now it was her turn to pass a hand over her brow. Thoughts in chaos, she blurted out the first thing she knew was true. “You just earned your freedom, why would you want to stay here?”

“Who said anything about _staying_?” he replied, rolling his eyes. “We’re leaving.”

Chaos stilled into blinding white. “We?” _Leaving_? “No.” And she put a further four steps between them. “I can’t leave.”

He didn’t look impressed. “You’re engaged to me, right? Cause I won the tournament.”

A feeling of dread sank its claws in deep. Hinata bit her lip and nodded.

“And why the hell was that?” Hidan asked, crossing his arms as he eyed her.

 _I thought he was going to tell me that I was his..._ Confused, Hinata answered as vaguely as possible. “A Hyuuga daughter was to be a prize.”

He blinked, and something almost angry sparked in his eyes. “The little girl?” he asked, clearly jumping to the first conclusion he saw.

Stilling, Hinata stared at him. That was right, Hanabi had met him. Even so... “My name is written on the list of spoils.” She couldn’t risk that Hidan would demand his original prize, though Hanabi’s given name had never been inked to the contract.

Hidan sneered, climbing to his feet. “Figures those noble bastards would do that,” he snarled. “There’s one thing you can’t ever fucking do, and that’s trust those high-nosed little bitches to have a fucking honour code.”

She flinched, feeling ever so low, because she had no response to that. Neji had wanted to kill Hidan for winning; Hanabi had threatened him with all she had, and she had assumed he would disappear.

Huffing, he shook his head. “So I’m gonna fucking _offer_ ,” he said, and gave her a smirk that was only half mirthful. “Come be free _with_ me, Hinata.”

For several heartbeats, Hinata only stared at him. This man who had single-handedly disrupted her family dynamics within three nights. He spoke of honour and freedom like they were things to be cherished. But honour had taken away her choices, and freedom would force her to abandon those she sought to keep safe.

And he thought a mere show of free will would be a simple decision?

“It’s not that easy,” she murmured.

“Sure it is. It’s pack up and get the fuck out of town. Sneak, if you gotta,” he retorted.

Fingers buried in the folds of her skirts, Hinata allowed them to clench in frustration. “If you are disregarding my value as a prize,” she began, “and you are giving me a choice, why would I go with you? I do not know you.”

The albino snorted. “Because I’m not the one that wanted to sell you out to the highest fucking bidder?” he responded, brow twitching.

She almost told him that in the past few days, it seemed all but the dogs were telling her to turn back. “And I can trust you?”

A moment passed as he considered that, eying her thoughtfully. “Depends,” he finally answered. “On if I can trust you.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “You’re implying that I have no honour because I am a noble.” It wasn’t a question. “Different question then: Why do you want me to go with you?”

“Because you didn’t flinch,” he replied, leaning back on the balls of his feet.

Blinking, Hinata thought back over the past few minutes. She had though... “What are you talking about?”

He reached into his sleeve, and tugged out a familiar knife. This time, when he offered it, it was hilt first, instead of into wood. He said nothing, watching her closely.

Glancing up at him and then back down to the hammered rough pommel, Hinata narrowed her eyes. “Neji should never have given you that back...” She shook her head. Not that denying the man a weapon would have made a difference once Hidan had slipped through the window yesterday.

The ex-con in question was still waiting for her to move, and so, with a sigh, she accepted the dagger. It felt heavy and bulky in her hands. Her fingers drifted over the rough work of the iron as she turned it. “It’s a miracle this didn’t break,” she muttered.

Hidan grinned. “Nah. It’s fucking _skill_ , is what it is. Seriously,” he replied, nodding knowingly. And he was still watching her.

Uncomfortable with the scrutiny and uncomfortable with such a weapon in her hands, Hinata frowned and decided to do away with one of them. “Here.” She held out the piece of iron mimicking his earlier grasp, blade towards herself.

Long, rough fingers enclosed around the hilt, and her own hand, and he smiled at her. Or smirked. Whatever. “And that’s why I’ll take you with me.”

Flicking her gaze from their joined hands to his satisfied expression and back again, Hinata shook her head. “You do not make sense.” Because she knew how to handle a weapon?

Snorting, he released her hand, not taking the knife. “It’s yours. Consider it an engagement gift, Hinata.” He lifted both brows, mouth stretching into his widest grin yet. “Most importantly... you didn’t try to kill me.”

Understanding bloomed late, but Hinata kept her expression bland as she lifted the weapon. Holding the blade across two fingers, she frowned at the obvious flaw in its balance point. “Kill you with this piece of shoddy work?” she asked. “Don’t insult me.”

The albino laughed outright at that, and shook his head. “You keep impressing me,” he pointed out, amused. “I’ll get you a better knife.”

“Not trying to impress you,” she muttered, slipped the knife down into the folds of her skirts and through the hidden slit. A flick of a nail opened up the leather harness and she fastened the weapon next to her other blade. When she withdrew her hand without the dagger, Hidan’s eyebrows had risen up into his long bangs.

He whistled softly. “And yet you keep fucking doing it anyway,” he drawled.

“I still don’t have a reason to follow you,” she reminded him, “And... I thought you had absolved the wedding.” He had given her a choice, the implication that marriage was not a certainty.

The man shrugged. “No, I just gave you the choice that they didn’t. And you still haven’t fucking picked.”

“I don’t have an answer yet.” He couldn’t expect her to decide now!

“You got three days,” he replied, rolling his shoulders. “That’s about how long it’ll take that cocky merchant bastard to get the horse here. Then I’m leaving.”

Biting her lip, Hinata nodded. “Fair enough.”

xXx

After that, Hidan went out to poke around at supplies. He got a decent bag, though it was overpriced (and he was sure that was deliberate on the merchant’s part). It was while he was poking around at dishes—metal and wooden—that he realized he was being watched, more than usual.

A cursory glance around as he turned away from the vendor to go back into the street revealed his stalker. A tall, lithe female with dark hair and focused eyes. Hidan stifled a smirk as he moved on to the next merchant.

He didn’t have to wait long for her to approach him.

A slender hand, marked with callouses and faint scars, lightly knocked the grey waterskin out of his grasp and pointed to another one. “Go with that type,” she said lightly, “it’s easier to carry.”

Blinking, he glanced up at her, brows lifting. “Is it, now?” he asked, and hefted the one in question. The strap was strong enough, for certain. He supposed it would do, even if it wasn’t really large enough. Maybe if he got a couple... well, he’d debate that later. “And who the fuck’re you?”

Canting her head, she ignored him, browsing through the selection. Plucking up a smaller flask and a thick bulky harness, the woman called to the merchant. “Can you put this on my tab, Mayagi-san?”

The merchant nodded while Hidan eyed her suspiciously. He really didn’t like being ignored, and if that was all the bitch was going to do, he wasn’t going to waste his time on her. So he moved to snatch up a couple of them, ready to pay and be on his way.

“It’s better to introduce yourself before demanding another’s name.” As he turned, the female smiled. “I’m Tenten. Do you have a moment? I’d like to talk with you.”

He considered that a beat, then shrugged. “Sure. Hidan.” He gestured for her to lead the way.

xXx

The first day was predictably spent arguing with her siblings. Well, Neji was almost a sibling at this point. He was certainly being annoying enough to be one. Hanabi still had the lofty title of Most-Obnoxious-Brat though.

At first, Hinata was patient and understanding—at least, as well as she could. She had told them in a neutral tone of Hidan’s proposal; laid out her options and her thoughts on those options; and finished by stating bluntly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

It was possible that while Neji and Hanabi had listened impatiently for her to finish, they didn’t hear that last part at all. For the moment her lips sealed and she gave them both an expectant expression, they launched into their own reasons for why she shouldn’t leave.

And no amount of agreeing could calm them down.

Hanabi had quickly adopted the habit of popping in at any hour with a new cause for Hinata to either stay, execute Hidan, exile the albino, or go into hiding—And then allow Neji to execute Hidan. These impulsive suggestions happened during Hinata’s bath, while she was flipping through an atlas, twice while she was trying to sleep... and finally over breakfast.

Which is how Father found out about Hidan’s proposal.

So the second day was spent closeted with Lord Hiashi. The less said about those hours, the better. Hinata couldn’t decide whether the manic gleam in his eye was happiness that she would stay... or murderous intent at Hidan for flaunting the decision made.

In the final hours of daylight, Hiashi leaned back in his chair, folded his hands in his lap and leveled a steady gaze on her. “No matter what your cousin or your sister may think,” he said, “you _are_ engaged and must abide by your fiance’s wishes.”

Hinata blinked. But Hidan had...

“Do you understand what I have said, Hinata?”

“I—” She shook her head, baffled. “Yes, but he has said—”

Hiashi cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Do you understand?” he asked again, a frown forming over his brow.

Snapping her mouth closed, Hinata nodded once even though her thoughts flew like autumn leaves in the wind.

“Good.” Father stood then. When she followed suit, dropping into the customary curtsy, he placed a hand on her bowed head. “I expect to see you after you have seen Hidan tomorrow. Even...” His hand lifted away and Hinata stared at the rug in confusion. “Even if only to say farewell.”

Stunned, by the time she raised her head her father was already moving away . “Father?”

Pausing on the threshold, Hiashi glanced at his left hand resting on the doorway post. “Your mother loved to travel,” he said softly. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you were the same.”

“Oh.”

And at that witty response, Hiashi nodded and slipped away.

The next morning, Tenten walked in as Hinata was gazing at her porridge.

The slightly older female leaned over her shoulder and tilted her head. “See anything interesting?” she asked, and stepped back with a smile as the Hyuuga girl turned.

“A simple existence,” Hinata replied with a smile. “How have you been?” she asked eagerly, standing and embracing her friend and mentor. “I haven’t seen you for months!”

Tenten grinned more widely as she returned the hug briefly. “I’ve been well. Went past the border into Yu no Kuni. The hotsprings are divine.” She turned to eye the table. “Don’t suppose you have food for another? The Inn food hasn’t improved at all.”

Murmuring a low tone of amusement, Hinata pushed the untouched breakfast bowl towards her friend. “You can have mine; I’ve lost my appetite,” she said slumping down into her seat. For now, she didn’t care about manners—she had taken her breakfast in her own rooms and the servants had been dismissed.

“Uh huh,” the weapons mistress responded, dragging over a second chair. She didn’t question the offer and dug in, saying nothing until at least half the bowl was gone. Finally, she looked up. “So. This lack of appetite... doesn’t happen to have anything to do with a certain foul-mouthed idiot, does it?”

Caught in the motion of rubbing a hand over her eyes, Hinata peeked through her fingers. “How did you—?” She shook her head at Tenten’s grin with a sigh. “Yes.”

Smirking, the older girl took another couple of large bites before finally pushing the bowl away—it was nearly empty. “Met ‘im. He’s kind of a nimrod, did I mention that?” She didn’t wait for an answer, though, and leaned back in her seat. “So you two are _engaged_. That must be fun. Tell me about it.”

 _I’d really rather not..._ Hinata shrugged and drummed her fingers on her thigh. “It was arranged, in a way. Hidan won the tournament and I was the prize.”

A single brown brow quirked. “And?”

Hinata gave a low growl and lurched up out of her chair. “And the man has been a nuisance ever since he woke up out of prison,” she muttered, pacing to the far window and back. “What’s more, he’s not the only confusing, aggravating, or opinionated person around.”

“Ohhh, Neji?” Tenten asked, looking a bit more interested. “Death threats? Deadpan? The usual?”

At that very moment, and Hinata was just about to agree to all, Hanabi burst in through the doors. “He probably has rabies and will attack you in the middle of the night!”

The older Hyuuga female _twitched_. “Get out, Hanabi!”

Tenten burst into laughter so hard she was crying, even as Hinata ushered the younger Hyuuga not so gently from the room. Once they were alone again, the weapons mistress made an effort to calm herself. “I could see that,” she chortled. “Hidan taking a big chomp out of your arm.”

Shoving an arm chair up against the door, Hinata snorted. “He’s more likely to get that before he has access to anything else... Wait—What do you mean ‘you could see that’? You know him?”

The brunette abruptly cringed. “Er, no? Not... well,” she hedged. “I sort of... well...” She gave up and shook her head. “I’ve been in town for three days already. I heard stuff, so I went and introduced myself. He’s very rude.”

“ _Please_ tell me you didn’t threaten him,” Hinata said, returning to the table.

All Tenten had to do was give her a look.

Hinata in turn dropped her face into her hands. “Has everyone around me lost their minds?”

“Oh please,” the other woman scoffed. “He has it coming. Anyway, he mentioned some sort of deal? I asked, but he said I was your friend, so it was your choice whether I knew about it or not.”

Raising her head, Hinata grimaced. “Less of a deal, more of a choice,” she admitted. “I can leave with him or stay.”

Tenten snorted. “So, which are you doing?” she asked curiously, brows lifting. “And where is he going?”

“I thought I was staying,” the engaged-but-not girl replied. “I don’t have a reason to go, and many more to stay right where I have always been. Hanabi is still so young and she doesn’t understand so much; Neji still acts like the world is against him out of spite; and Father only _just_ started talking about Mother again. And Naruto...” _… remembered his promise to me_...

Hinata closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over her brow. So many reasons to stay and her life suddenly had the potential to be better.

The other woman was frowning by the time Hinata trailed off. “Yeah. Hanabi-chan. Neji. Hiashi-sama. Naruto-san.” She paused, brow twitching upwards. “... what about you? You can’t just let your whole life be about everybody else, Hinata.”

“Well, sooner or later, it’s going to be about my husband rather than my family,” Hinata said with a frown. “Royal female, remember? And I do feel responsible for my sister, maybe less so for Neji, and so I can’t abandon them. Father still acts so distant.” Waving a hand at the barricaded door, she continued, “And Hanabi does have a point, Hidan is dangerous.”

The brunette couldn’t argue with that; Hidan was downright deadly. “It doesn’t have to be for forever, Hinata. Just give yourself a chance, would you? Some time to be you.” She leaned forward, crossing her arms over the surface of the table. “Hidan’s dangerous and all, but he doesn’t appear to be interested in being dangerous towards you, and his offer has its merits.”

“If it was just myself, I would leave for a fortnight; tour the surrounding area, dragging Neji along with me,” Hinata said with a smile. “It would be the two of us and however many guards Neji could sneak out of the castle without me noticing.” She chuckled. “Because we both know that he would.” Pausing, Hinata sighed. “But this is about me leaving _with Hidan_. And I don’t know if Hidan is just putting on an act. Marrying here in a place where my father rules is much different from raping me out along the highway. I don’t even know where he’s going, for how long, or if he would let me return.”

A beat of silence fell as Tenten considered that, and had to eventually concede the point. Hidan was most definitely a wild card, and she really couldn’t read his intentions herself. And _she_ had practice. “Alright, how about this. Would you consider it if I came along?”

Jerking up, Hinata stared at her friend. “If you...” Weapons mistress versus ex-con and tournament champion. No contest. “You would? Really?” Because that would solve so many of her worries and open up so many hidden hopes Hinata had of seeing the world...

Smiling, the older woman nodded. “Of course! I didn’t plan on staying in town long anyway. Actually, I detoured my original route to come say hi.” She shrugged. “And I don’t really have anything of import to tend to. It’ll be fun. An adventure!”

“That would be...” Trembling with relief or excitement—or both, Hinata jumped up and hugged her friend. “... amazing!”

Which, of course, sent them both toppling to the floor.

xXx

The albino showed up just past noon on the third day, alone. He was let into the foyer, but waited there as a servant went to fetch Hinata. He didn’t have to wait long, and smirked when she drifted into view from around the bend in the hallway. “Hello, gor—”

The woman that came after her, however, was less expected. “Uh... Fancy meeting you again?”

For her part, Tenten merely offered a shrug.

Hinata, who was looking far more relaxed than he’d ever seen her, smiled and kept walking towards him until she stood just within reach. Much closer than she had been willing to be just a few days ago.

“If my friend Tenten accompanies us, then yes, I will travel with you.”

 _Blink_. “Your... huh... what?” He leaned a bit to the side to see the weapons mistress around the Hyuuga. “ _Her_?”

Raising a brow, Hinata nodded. “Yes, Tenten. I’m told you’ve met.”

The albino straightened and cleared his throat. “Yeah... we have... I guess.” He frowned slightly. “... you sure?”

Nodding again, she turned her head and smiled at the taller woman. “Tenten had a fantastic idea, and it’s the only way I can leave without hating myself afterwards.”

He sighed slowly and looked at the woman in question, who smiled widely. He made a face. “Fine, but you’re getting your own shit. I ain’t picking up your damn slack.”

Tenten’s brows lifted, but her smile didn’t move. “If you tried, I’d have to get upset. I’m already packed.”

Grunting, he shifted the bag on his shoulder. “Good.” And dropped it to the ground between him and Hinata. “What about you, Hinata?” he asked, kneeling to dig through it.

“I have my bags stashed by the stables, so I’ll just need to get them,” she replied in a rush, “but before we go, I need to see my father.”

He shrugged and pulled out a bundle of black cloth. As he straightened, he replied, “Sure thing. Whatever you want, but make it quick. Also... here.” And held the bundle out to her. “I think this’ll be more useful than the other one.”

Frowning slightly, she took the gift from him and folded back the cloth. When the piece was finally revealed, she blinked once, twice, and then actually smiled.

About a foot of honed steel sat in a scabbard of leather and fancy metal work. He hadn’t really cared about the housing, but had to admit, having that thing slammed into the side of the head had hurt. Funny enough, the blade was of a better quality than what he had seen in the store he had stepped out from.

“... Hidan?”

Crimson eyes shifted to meet pearl, and he frowned. “What?” Also, what was that sound? He glanced around, and realized that Tenten—or whatever her name was—was smothering laughter.

There was a ‘ _snick’_ as she slid the dagger back into the scabbard and he couldn’t deny the shiver it elicited. “Is this used?” Hinata asked delicately, one slim finger tapping on the curls of silver.

He blinked and looked at where she was indicating; blood in the crease of the pommel. “Oh, whoops. Fuck, sorry! Thought I cleaned it off—and before you ask, no, I didn’t fuckin’ kill anyone.” _Probably_. “The blood’s mine.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Do you always test your gifts on yourself?”

“Yep,” he replied, and glared at the still snickering female behind the Hyuuga. “Oy, would you fucking knock that shit off? It ain’t that goddamn funny!”

Tenten cackled gleefully. “It’s hysterical!”

Shaking her head, Hinata tucked the dagger up her sleeve. “I’m going to see my father now. Meet you two at the stables?”

Grateful that the questions had stopped, he nodded quickly. “Yep. That works. See ya, sexy!”

He’d taken three steps when Tenten flashed past the darker haired girl and latched onto his arm. “See you at the stables, Hinata!” she chirped, and started hauling the baffled man out the door.

“ _Oy_!”

xXx

Of the three people she said farewell to, Father’s was strangely the most emotional. Neji had walked out of the room without a word and Hanabi had fled in his wake, weeping. Hiashi, however, stayed.

Since Tenten’s offer to accompany Hinata, Hiashi has been far more forward with his approval of Hinata’s choice to travel. This didn’t mean that he was enthused, but he accepted her departure with grace and dignity. The questions of safety and communication had already been done hours before.

Still, saying goodbye to her family was one thing, saying the same to the entire castle staff was altogether different.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

The servants closest to her shrugged and smiled. A few of them laughed. Further down the hall, a brave soul stepped away from the wall and called out, “Lord Hiashi gave us permission.”

The Hyuuga girl twitched. For a moment, she was tempted to turn right around and leave the way Hidan had days ago: through the window. Instead, she rolled her eyes and began the long process of acknowledging the well-meaning farewells of the men and women who knew her best. Especially since they had apparently been standing along the walls of the castle... all the way to the stables.

By the time she had said the last farewell, receiving a spare saddle blanket from the stablemaster, there were two other pageboys trailing after her with arms laden down with gifts. Thankfully, none of them were heirlooms or personal items; those, she had refused to take along with her and were sent to her rooms where they would be kept safe. The rest were either practical or tradeable.

Banishing the boys from the stables, Hinata slipped into the stall where a palomino gelding stood and sighed. “Can I just go now?” she asked the horse, sliding her arms around his neck, and burrowing her face into his soft mane. He whickered back and nuzzled the top of her head.

“Hinata?” Tenten stepped over to the entrance of the stall, brows furrowing. “You ready?” She paused, and her gaze softened. “You okay?”

The girl sniffled. “Sorry. One moment please.” She waved a hand and hiccuped. “I didn’t realize so many people were going to miss me.”

The weapons mistress smiled slightly. “It’s alright. Take your time, okay?” Pause. “Not a word from _you_.”

“Wasn’t gonna say a fucking word. Shut the fuck up,” came Hidan’s irritable response. Thankfully, he did not attempt to look in at Hinata, and kept his distance.

Chuckling, Hinata rubbed a hand over her eyes and brushed her hair back. The gelding huffed and nosed her cheek and she laughed a little more freely. “I’ll just get Sashii tacked, but yes, I’m ready to go.”

“Okay,” the brunette responded, eying Hidan. “I’ll take care of Shanti.” She turned away and took a few steps, then paused. “What about you?”

“My horse is outside this creepy ass place,” was the bored response. “Don’t worry about me.”

Smiling now, Hinata went through the familiar task of readying Sashii, though, this time she left the side saddle where it was. When he was saddled, and all that was left was to walk out, Hinata stepped over to the stall door and locked it.

She held a finger up to Sashii who had huffed in confusion. “Just one thing more,” she murmured. And promptly stripped out of her expensive dress. A hidden bag under the hay provided the replacing clothes while the dress was hung up where the stablehands would see it. And probably gossip. But that was alright.

Everyone would be seeing her ride out in breeches anyway.

Grinning widely, Hinata rubbed her patient palomino on the forehead as she unlocked the gate and led him out. “Just need to get the bags strapped on,” she said to herself.

“Need help?” And there was Hidan, leaning against one of the posts supporting the stable. He quirked a brow at her as he got a good look. “ _Nice_. Always did like _actually_ seeing a woman’s fucking figure.”

Tenten lead her own horse out of his temporary stall. “You’re a pig, Hidan, you know that?”

“What? I was paying a compliment!”

“Uh huh.”

Meanwhile, Hinata, who was ignoring the red in her cheeks, reached down for one of the saddle bags. “Oof.” Huh. “Those boys are stronger than they seem,” she muttered. “Hidan? Yes, help please.”

The albino pushed away from his perch and walked over, hefted the bag and blinked. “What’s in here, rocks?” he grumbled, even as he lifted it with seeming ease.

Smiling faintly, the girl shrugged. “Food most likely. Cheese, meat, a few other things. I’m leaving most of the jewelry behind, so no, not rocks.” Reaching up beside him, she threaded the straps through and buckled them on. “Thank you.”

He nodded and stepped back, going for the other one. “Yeah. No problem.”

Behind then, momentarily forgotten and unnoticed, Tenten eyed the two as they interacted, and smirked faintly. Maybe this trip wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

  
xXx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this little story. Yes, there will be more for this verse, but probably not for a while. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me. Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping.


End file.
